


The Dragon and the Red Scarf Part: 2

by Porg_Master



Series: The Dragon and the Red Scarf [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Part 2, Rayllum, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: After Callum's death, the kingdom of Katolis begins it's mourning period. everyone in the kingdom feels the king, Ezran and Rayla's sympathy. However, the elven warrior feels that vengeance is the only path for her to take now, and she sets out to fulfil her new personal vendetta with the monster that took Callum's life.
Relationships: Aaravos/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon and the Red Scarf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757008
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Mourning in the Morning

“Give me another one.” Rayla groaned miserably as Kumar handed her another bottle of barley. The elf’s new surly and morose attitude was unexpected, as was her apology to Kumar when she had first entered the establishment that morning. Kumar wasn’t a bad guy, he could forgive someone over some harsh words in the heat of the moment. In fact, he had apologized to her as well for his unsavory attitude last night. And now that all was well between them, he had another paying customer. Although her generous donation was appreciated, the man began worrying for her.

“Are you sure you can take another?” He finally asked after Rayla’s fourth bottle.

“I can take however much I want. Elves don’ have the same weakness to alcohol that humans do. We’re much more tolerant, now gimme another one.” Kumar sighed worriedly as he handed the elf her fifth bottle. “And I think that's the problem… I don’ want to be tolerant anymore. I want to escape.”

“What are you running from?” Kumar asked. Rayla knew her response, although she wasn’t proud of it. Moonshadow elves were never supposed to show any kind of fear or pain. But she couldn’t hide it as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

“Pain.” Rayla stated somberly as she drained the wooden cup of its sustenance.

“What happened?” Kumar asked, completely bewildered. Rayla turned away from him as another tear voyaged down her skin.

“I don’t want to talk about it… Another.” Kumar stayed where he was. Rayla gave him an annoyed glare as she said again, “Another.”

“No.” Kumar said finally. Rayla’s face scrunched up in rage at the man's words.

“What?” She asked, completely ticked off at this willful disobedience.

“I said no.” Kumar explained as Rayla stood up and looked him in the eyes with a glare that could kill a dragon.

“And I said, Another!”

“Tell me what’s bothering you, and you can have however much you want, on the house. Just let me help you.” Rayla couldn’t believe this. She threw her hands up in rage, the only emotion she could ever seem to feel anymore, and knocked the wooden cup on the floor.

“I don’ need to say anythin’ to you! If i say, ‘Another’ then ya bring me another!”

“And I won't serve you anymore until you tell me what's wrong.”

“Why are you so… ugh!”

“I just want to help you.”

“Then get me another beer!”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Give me another!”

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone!!!” Rayla finally yelled as her bottled up emotions came gushing out. Her tears began to fall and small whimpers came from her throat. The entire bar went silent at this and Jek appeared from the kitchen. Kumar was shocked and completely at a loss for words. “He’s gone… there… I said it.” Jek took another step forwards.

“The prince? Prince Callum?” The boy asked. Rayla nodded somberly as the first sob made it past her lips.

“The king will be announcin’ it soon. I wasn’t supposed to say anythin’. Just give me another beer.” Kumar finally recomposed himself and handed the devastated elf another cup.

“You should probably have something to eat.” He said. “You need strength, and that doesn't come from drinking.” Rayla gave a small nod as she downed another pint. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kumar beat her. He extended another cup of beer to her. “Another?”

“I have called you all here today for a terrible reason.” King Ezran began as he addressed the sea of people below him. The staircases to his right and left were guarded, as always. “There has been a great loss for us.” The young king continued as his eyes began welling with tears. Most of the crowd murmured in confusion, except for those among them who had eaten breakfast at the Dragon Tavern. “A great loss for me.” The crowd continued to murmur at each of Ezran’s pauses. “A great man is no longer with us today. He was slain early this morning, before the sun had even risen.” More murmuring. “My brother, Callum is dead.” The sea of people erupted in a sudden gasp. The citizens clamoring was at its peak as the king called for silence among them. Finally the babble simmered down and the king resumed his speech. “To some of you, he was a prince. To others, a friend. But to me, he was a brother and a father. When my father was slain, Callum was always there for me, watching over me, teaching me, protecting me and encouraging me. I wouldn’t be the king I am today without him. And that's why I’ve decided to give him a king's funeral. Today, we begin mourning for seven sunsets.” The crowd gave a small clap to show that they agreed, but the sadness in the air hung down on them and seemed to crush everyone with its weight. The world no longer seemed vibrant and happy. No, everything was grey and dismal. Both the morning and the mourning had begun.

“So, what will you do now?” Ezran asked. Both he and her were sitting down in a lounge room filled with bright red and gold colors that seemed grey and lifeless to the people within.

“I’m going to kill it.” She said, her voice full of hate and determination. Ezran was surprised by her response and jumped a little, upsetting the sleeping Bait in his lap. The Glowtoad groaned before resettling himself in the king’s lap.

“Kill it? Rayla, that doesn’t sound like you.” Rayla scoffed.

“I’m not really myself right now.”

“That's what I’m worried about.” Ezran said. Rayla looked away from him. “I know that you feel awful. I do to, but you can't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. You need to let go.”

“Let go?! Let go?! How can I let go of the best thing that ever happened to me?!?! He made me who I am today and I’m supposed to let him go?!?!?!”

“You certainly aren’t acting how ‘Callum made you today.’ You will never feel better if you hold on to your anger.” Ezran said as he got up, placed Bait on the chair and placed his hand on Rayla’s shoulder. The elf jerked away from him and stood up in anger.

“I need to make this right.” She said, clenching her fist into a tight ball of rage. “I at the very least need to get the scarf back from it.”

“By doing wrong? Rayla, wronging someone who wronged you doesn't make anything right. It just repeats and repeats until you’ve wasted your whole life.” Rayla scoffed and turned her back on the young king.

“You’re still a kid. What real wisdom could you possibly have?” Ezran sighed.

“I know you’re hurting, but hurting others won’t change anything. You need to forgive.” Rayla began storming to the door as she spat, 

“You don’t know anythin’! I’m gonna make things right!” And with that, Rayla left the king and headed for supplies.

Bait growled sadly as the young king pet his head soothingly. “I know buddy. She’s just a bit upset.” Bait gave another baritone growl. “Okay, a lot upset. But she needs to let it go. Do you think I’m right?” Bait turned a salmon color and growled somewhat happily. “Aw, thanks buddy. I knew you’d always stick with me.” Ezran said before he embraced his pet and began to cry. “I’m okay… It’s hard losing him. But I forgive the dragon just like I forgave the elves.”


	2. The Dragon's Scarf

“What am I?!?!” Callum yelled in surprise for the upteenth time as he examined himself all over. His new, gargantuan body was covered in sky colored scales with small stripes of dark grey running through the sky like clouds. Flying was awful. He still couldn’t bring himself to fly ever since he had to escape from Rayla. Why had she tried so hard to kill him? Well, of course she didn’t know it was him, but he already knew that. So what was it? She loved dragons… which apparently… he was now. “How did this happen?” He snarled to himself once again as he nipped and prodded curiously at his new fisique

“Hey, Ramsey. Get a load of this.” A voice in the distance called. Callum didn’t notice as he continued to study himself.

“What is it?” Callum continued to enthrall himself with his scales and wings as the voices continued.

“Check it out. The thing is looking all over himself as if he lost his…”

“DRAGON!!! Run!”

“No! Shut up!” Callum lifted his head at the loud screams and turned in their direction. Scanning the area rapidly, he found two goats staring at him in terror, seated on a large stone. Callum started walking over as one of the goats opened its mouth. “Please don’t eat us!” It said.

“Please! It’s my first mating season!” The other pleaded as Callum just stared at them in astonishment.

“Y-you can talk?” Callum asked as he took another step forward. The goats paused their trembling for a moment to look at each other and then back at the wyvern

“Uh…” The first goat began. “No?” Callum continued to stare in bewilderment.

“But, you just talked! How can you talk?!”

“So, you're not gonna eat us?” The second goat asked. Callum tilted his scaly head.

“No! Why would I eat you?” The goats looked at each other again.

“Cause you’re a dragon… And that's what dragons do?” Callum looked at the goats and thought about their answer. Apparently he looked more like a dragon than he realised.

“I don’t want to eat you.” Callum began. “Do you know anyone that could help me communicate with a human?” The goats started to step closer to the wyvern as they reassured themselves over his promise.

“Yeah! The little kid with the Glowtoad from the castle over yonder.” Callum spun his head around to look at the small figure of the Katolis castle in the distance. His heart ached as he remembered the encounter with his fiance the previous night. How terrible that was for them both.

“Is there anywhere else?” Callum asked the miniscule ungulates.

“Why? Made some enemies over there?” The first goat asked.

“What? No! I just need to go somewhere else is all.”

“Looks like he killed someone there.” The second goat said. “He’s still got the scarf hanging out of his mouth.” Callum gasped at these words and flung himself around in search of the nearest source of water.

“Water! Where’s water!” Callum shouted at the goats who backed away in surprise at the wyvern’s sudden movements.

“There’s some over by the runes over there.” One goat said as he tilted his head to a large mountain. “I wouldn’t go there though. That place is cursed.” Callum turned to the goats again.

“Thank you.” He said before he ran off, walking on his hind legs and wings. The goats stayed behind but watched as the dragon ran from them and towards the cursed Caldera.

“Ever seen a wyvern run instead of fly Gordon?” The second ram asked. The first rolled his eyes.

“When it comes to dragons, I don't ask questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how late this is. So many things have happened lately, but currently I am mourning over the loss of Star Wars Battlefront II. My favorite game has had its last update and because I don't play on PC, I cant get any mods and stuff for it, so I'm sad. Another thing... Remember that one work that like no one read? The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans? Yeah well... It's nothing now and I'll delete it soon. Me and Darth_Prysm (Co creator of TAOTCT) have started working on a new, more detailed and original story, starting from the beginning! Most of my time has now been dedicated to this upcoming work, The Rise of the Cosmic Titans! Be sure to stay tuned for any sneek peeks of this fun, action adventure, starring Ace (The rogue), Warmonger and Darth Ravager! (And yes... I know this is starting to sound like and advertisement... It is one.)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy my friends!


	3. Comin' round the Caldera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work relys heavily on the unreleased "Through the Moon" Dragon Prince graphic novel... Stay tuned until the release of the graphic novel, I will be working on Unforgiven much more now though :)

Callum rushed up the caldera much faster than his previous time. As he ran upwards, memories began flooding back to his mind. He remembered Ellis and Ava. He remembered when he first used his lightning spell. “Get zapped by my zap hands!” He remembered as an embarrassed grin spread across his scaly lips. He remembered the maze of webs and the illusion spiders. How was he going to get through that with his immense new size? Better yet, what would the Jerkface dance look like when he was a dragon? Stop getting distracted! Callum thought to himself. I need to get that scarf out of my mouth. 

As Callum thought of ways to get through the webs, only one option seemed viable. He would have to fly. He hadn’t flown since the night he had been transformed, and even then that was more of a falling with style type of movement.

“It shouldn’t be too hard.” Callum said to himself. “I’ve flown before, and I can do it again.” Callum spread his wings as he reared up on his hind legs. They were beautifully colored wings! Callum’s sky blue scales seemed to gradually fade into a cloud like white the farther the colors went down the stretched skin.

“Alrighty.” Callum mumbled as he waddled trying to keep his balance on his hind legs. “Just one flap, aaannnd…” Callum threw his wings down and shot into the sky. “Whoooaahh!” He yelled as his body was yeeted into the air. Callum desperately started flapping to maintain his position in the sky, but his movements were off kilter and he was plummeting to the ground below. “Come on, come on.” He said frantically as he tried to maintain control of his flailing limbs.

Finally the wing flaps caught the air and Callum began to glide across the sky. He gave a small flap and he went slightly upwards and continued to maintain his balance. He felt almost weightless in the air.

“Yes! Yes I did it!” He roared happily as he dove down to the surface of the caldera. He was nearly level with the trees now. “Oh this is amazing!” He began gaily. “Just to feel the wind in my-...” Suddenly his right wing struck a tree and he began to spiral out of control as he shot into the pool atop the cursed caldera. SPLASH! 

“Where are you going?” Ezran asked as he entered the tower room. Rayla was rummaging around as if packing for a move. Her face was the epitome of anger and she gave off an aura of red hot rage. She cast an annoyed glare at the king and his pet.

“I already told ya’. I’m gonna kill that monster.” She growled as she slammed the lid of the rucksack she had been packing. Ezran shook his head in disapproval.

“Why can’t you listen to me?!” Ezran yelled, he was angry, but his spark seemed meager compared to the raging inferno that was Rayla.

“Because you’re just a kid!” Rayla yelled. “Yer fake wisdom isn’t doing anything but making me hurt more!” Ezran sighed and tried to regain his cool.

“Well, sometimes the truth does hurt. But it’s still the truth.” Rayla gave another growl as bait turned a shade of fearful purple.

“Shut up!!!” She yelled as she lifted the sack onto her shoulder. She reached towards a wall mount and grabbed her blades. “You don’t have any wisdom that can help me!” She spat as she stomped closer to the door. Ezran stood in the way.

“Then how about some wisdom that isn’t mine? Wisdom from someone else that I’ve learned?” Rayla scoffed and shoved the young king aside. She had just opened the door when Ezran yelled, “If you kill the dragon, then it’s family and friends will want to kill you. Then if you die, then your family will want to kill them. It won't end!” Ezran’s words rung with familiarity. Rayla had heard something very similar before. “Then it’s a cycle.” Ezran finished. A lone tear rolled down Rayla’s cheek as she realised that Ez was quoting Callum!

As she thought his name, Ezran’s words took no hold over her, but instead pain and loss took its place, soon replaced by a burning anger.

“You’re wrong!” Rayla spat, her voice was ice cold.

“Then that means Callum was wrong. And you should have killed him when you had the chance.” The bitter truth struck Rayla like a spear through the heart. What the young king was saying was true, so true that she felt terrible to the point of collapse.

Rayla fell to her knees, her blades clanged against the ground as the floor was soon wetted with silent tears.

“I don’t know what to do.” Rayla admitted, her voice wavering with a hurricane of emotions. “I’m afraid and angry and… and…” She searched for a word. “I hate that damned dragon.” She finished. Ezran put a consoling hand on her shoulder, but this time Rayla didn’t shrug away.

“Your fear and anger and hate will only lead to suffering.” Ez said. Rayla voiced one of her sobs before trying to push her emotions back inside. Ezran noticed. “It’s okay.” He began calmly. “You’re safe here. You can let it out.” And with that, Rayla took no hesitation and began wailing the kind of cry that only a broken heart can voice.


End file.
